User talk:Kingdomo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Riot of King's Landing page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Dragon Demands (Talk) 04:36, March 20, 2013 Image information You have to post licensing information about every image you load up onto the wiki, otherwise the Admins will delete them. This isn't very difficult it just eats up time and makes more work for the Admins, so we try to get everyone else to do it automatically. Simply find another image already on the wiki and copy the format it uses ("this image is a screencap from such and such episode, used with the understanding that it belongs to HBO..." etc. etc.) Just copy-paste the info from other images, change the relevant info, and then see if we correct anything and learn from any mistakes to get the format right.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) The Dragon Demands, As you know, the contest known as "War of Wikia Houses" is underway and you have said that I had your vote. As an administrator, you must know many people on the wiki. If you would be so kind, I ask that you tell some of them to vote for House Sosa. respectfully, Dominic Michael Luis of House Sosa (aka Kingdomo (talk) 23:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ) :I'm sorry, but very few people actually use this wiki at the moment, as we're still in the off-season there are maybe a dozen people here, and we've all seen the vote. I hope you win, because you were actively contributing to the wiki and not just popping in for the contest. But we have little control over such things.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Contest The Dragon Demands, I am wondering, will there be another War of the Wikia Houses prior to the 4th season? your ally, Dominic of House Sosa. (aka Kingdomo (talk) 05:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC)) The Administrators of this wiki didn't even set up that contest; the Wikia Staff who organize all of the different wikis created that as a cross-promotional event; we had no control over it, nor if they ever do it again. I doubt they'll do another sort of promotional event until the Season 4 premiere.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Robb's baby "Eddard" was just a proposed name. They didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl. So keep it as "unborn child".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC)